Dream Traveler
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: The war goes badly for the exorcists. But during the night a mysterious being comes and comforts them. Who is this mysterious person? And why does this person take to Kanda so much over the others? Takes place in regular D.Gray Man world.
1. The Dream Traveler

This story is set in the normal D.Gray Man world. There is no Aleena sadly, even though I was severely tempted to put her in. So that means the Earl did not mysteriously vanish. The defeat of the Earl at the end will actually be death by combat this time. I'm looking forward to writing that part. Chapter 1 of Dream Traveler! Please read and review. Hopefully it's good. I'm not going by rough drafts this time. So not even I know what will happen in the end. When the Dream Traveler is using her powers it will be in italics or bold. Please read and review. I'm so excited about this story. It may even be done by tomorrow with any luck!!

Chapter 1

That night everyone had trouble sleeping. Just earlier that day a huge battle had taken place. If not for the brave actions of two finders, Kanda and Allen would be dead. But those two finders were dead in their place. Even Kanda had trouble sleeping. Toma had taken a spear for Kanda. He had just collapsed from exhaustion and injuries. He had woken up after blacking out temporarily to see a spear aimed straight for his chest. Toma had jumped in the way. "Live on, Mr. Exorcist. I know you can save the world." Then he had taken his last breath, since the spear had went straight through his heart.

It was that night the Dream Traveler first used her powers to help out.

_She floated over the ancient looking castle,sensing all the troubled minds within. Something major had just taken place. The self-proclaimed Dream Traveler touched each mind she felt, quelling all negative emotions and bad dreams. As she went down each hallway door by door, one of them caught her attention. It was a mystery. And she had always loved mysteries. "I'll come back to you later, mysterious one." She put the other minds in a peaceful rest. Then she went back to the mystery. He was hiding within himself, the negative emotions coming from the event earlier and painful childhood memories. She glided down into his consciousness. It was a man with blue eyes and raven blue hair. He clutched a katana to his side as he silently cried. _

_"Don't worry. All will be will." The man jumped. He regarded her with shrewd eyes that emanated distrust. With a wave of her hands, the fire that surrounded the building in his dream vanished. The rotting frame of the once elegant building vanished. He was lying in a flowery plain. His head was on her lap._

_"Who are you? Why are helping me? Are you doing this to everyone?" She smiled. Peace filled his spirit. He half-closed his eyes and smiled. This was one person he could trust with no strings attached._

_"I am Dream Traveler. I can walk in others dreams and alter and/or control them. I sensed many troubled minds in this place so I come to help you all sleep in peace. But you're the only one I've actually talked to." She stroked his hair. He put his hand on hers._

_"You chose me specially. May I ask why?" She smiled as he got up and looked at her. To him, she appeared as an angel. She chose to have no wings though. _

_"You're beautiful. I've never seen such a beautiful woman in my life."_

_"Your very soul cried out to me, Yuu Kanda. For some reason, you need me more than them. You're also a mystery. Your kind in my profession usually mean something." Everything began to vanish. "Don't worry. You're only waking up. I'll be back soon. Promise."_

Back in life Kanda woke with a smile. The beautiful woman from his dream still was with him. Her phantom hand could still be felt stroking his hair. He walked to the cafeteria. Everyone was talking about how good their dreams and sleep had been. He had to be careful not to let something slip. So she was a real person somewhere. Which meant she probably had innocence. He chose not to reveal anything yet. For now he wanted to keep her to himself.


	2. Painful Memories

Sorry chapter 1 was short. I'll try to make them longer from now. Again please read and review. But with how fast I am updating currently you might not be able to keep up. Please try to review anyway though. Maybe review before you go to the next chapter? BTW, I don't actually know about Kanda's true past. If they show it in the anime, I haven't seen that episode yet. The song is in Japanese. Translation upon request. It's the ending song Macross Frontier. Disclaimer: I only own The Dream Traveler, not D.Gray Man or Macross Frontier!!

Chapter 2

Two days was the mass funeral for the twelve brave finders who died in the line of duty, including Toma and Linald, the finder who had taken a hit for Allen. Everyone wore their uniform to honor the fallen. Kanda himself was almost crying. Everyone knew that though he was not crying, he was sad. For the past two days he had not been totally himself. And even though The Dream Traveler had came to him again in his sleep, she could not banish the sorrow of waking life without actually being there. He secretly longed to bring her to the Order. For her, he would be willing to openly show feelings. For her and her alone.

The funeral ended at noon. As everyone went to the banquet afterwards he went to his room, finally letting himself cry. He clearly remembered telling them to not worry about him. He would protect them but at the same time leave his own protection to himself. He could clearly protect himself. But Toma had disregarded that order. He was alive because of Toma. But that didn't mean he wasn't angry at him for dying. "Why? Toma, I told you to stay back. Why didn't you listen?" No one answered. Soon night fell and he went to bed, the tears having now stopped flowing.

_She made her now regular visit to Yuu Kanda. There was something about him that kept drawing her back. She was not surprised to see the horrible memory playing back again and again in his mind. As she had arrived she sensed major emotional distress in his pysche. Kanda was there, only younger, looking about eight years old. "Mother, come back. Don't leave me alone." A tear fell as she looked upon the burning house. It was the house from his childhood. The previous night they had really talked. And she had found out about his past._

_How his family was rich and influential. How bandits come in the middle of the night while his father was on a business trip, looted the place, then set it ablaze, while killing his younger siblings, Saiya and Kenshin, in front of his eyes. They had dragged off his mother. He had been still awake and his mother distracted the bandits to let him escape. "Mother!! Mother!! No!!" She sensed his feelings of powerlessness, shame, and grief as his entire world vanished before his eyes in the fury of the flames._

_"Shh. Don't worry, Yuu. You could have done nothing at the time. It wasn't your fault." She hugged him close to her until they were back in what Kanda now called The Peaceful Plains. He was looking as he presently did now. Only he was crying so hard his entire body shook. She quietly stroked his hair as she composed herself._

_"Hey, Yuu, want to know something. My father was from Japan, just like you. He even taught me Japanese. He had this song he always sang to my mother. Want to hear it? It always cheered me up." She took a breath and began to sing fluently in Japanese._

_"ima anata no koe ga kikoeru koko ni oide to_

_samishisa ni makesou no watashi ni_

_ima anata no sugata ga mieru aruite kura_

_me wo tojite mattieru watashi ni_

_kirou made namida de kummotteta kokoro ha ima_

_oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki_

_sore ha hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita_

_I love you so"_

_Kanda stopped crying and was falling asleep. As he closed his eyes he muttered something in his sleep. "Mou hitori bocchi ja nai anata ga iru kara." I'm not alone anymore because I have you._


	3. Who are you? Really?

Yay!! The first two chapters have been a huge success. Apparently a lot of people like to see Kanda's emotional side. So here is the third chapter of Dream Traveler. Please read and review if you feel so inclined to. Thanks for reading!! I will try to make it long.

Chapter 3

_The Dream Traveler laughed, a sound that sounded like gentle tinkling bells. A sound that lifted his lonely soul out of the deep dark pit of despair that it had been in for years on end. "Really, you should show this side more often. It's such a change." _

_"Really? I'd forgotten I had such a side. Must be you that brings it out. Can I ask you some questions? Some personal ones?" She smiled. _

_"Of course. If I can answer them I will." Kanda smiled. It was something that could actually happen now. His lips just didn't twitch. Even the people he worked with had noticed a difference. Though he didn't tell them the reason for the change._

_"Who are you? Really? I mean, you can't really be called Dream Traveler in real life. You must have a name. And maybe you even look differently. If you don't mind, I would like to know." She didn't answer. She had her eyes closed, as if she was concentrating on something. Slowly she changed. Her angelic facade vanished. Now she had long black hair. She wore a long skirt with a white peasant top and stylish leather boots. Exhaling, she opened her eyes. She had one blue eye and one brown eye. His eyes noticed a black choker with a silver grail clasped around her neck._

_"My real name is Lameran. I have no last name. I hail from Valuduan, a well sized village known for The Dancing Roses Festival. It's happening in four days. You wish to see me in person, don't you? I want to see you that way as well. You'll get the chance soon." Kanda looked at her in awe._

_"How do you know that? Will you come find me?" She shook her head no. "Then how?"_

_"My powers sometimes allows me to see glimpses of the future if it concerns the desires of the one I connect with. You'll be woken up soon by a knock. Your supervisor, Komoi, knows all is not all is as it seems. He'll send you to my village. I'll be waiting for you, bags packed, ready to become an exorcist. Ready to see in person."_

Kanda woke with a jolt. Someone was knocking on his door. Not even bothering to put a shirt on,he opened it. It was Lenalee. "My brother wants to see you. Something about a mission. Will you come?" Kanda grabbed his shirt and put it on as he walked. They arrived at Komoi's office. Allen and Lavi were already there.

"Ahh, you're here. We have a feeling someone has been helping us sleep well. Someone with innocence. We know the general area. We want you three to find the host and bring he/she back here. However, you'll be on your own. We know no exact information." Komoi sat down as he finished.

"Her name is Lameran. At first she told me she was The Dream Traveler. I know where she is and what she looks like. She's waiting for us. Ready to become an exorcist. All we need do is go to Valuduan." Everyone stared at him. Lavi had an evil grin on his face. He was hatching an evil thought.

"Just how do you know that, Yuu? Surely she hasn't approached you in person and told you everything?" Lavi flinched, expecting a death threat and a hit from Mugen. However, none came. He looked over at Kanda, surprised to see him not losing his cool or drawing Mugen.

"You can't call me that. And how I learned this is not for you to know. It's private." Lavi laughed maniacally. For Kanda, Yuu Kanda, the strongest and most antisocial exorcist in the entire order, who never showed any emotion at all except anger or impatience, was blushing. Was the world coming to an end? Or was he pulling a joke on everyone?

"You guys leave in an hour. Be sure to not let anything happen to Lameran. We need exorcists more than ever right now." The exorcists all went their own way. Within an hour they were ready to go, Kanda tapping his foot impatiently as they waited for their train to arrive.

"Be patient, Yuu. We'll reach your sweetheart soon enough. I myself have an eye on a scientist that just came from the American branch. Her name is Marianna and I am intent on making her my girlfriend. Who would've thought that you would fall in love?" Lavi found Mugen at his throat. Maybe giving Lavi a good thrashing would make the time pass quickly.

Author's note

I hope this chapter was good and/or long enough. As I type this my hands are literally shaking. And yes, I brought Lavi's sweetheart Marianna from Future Innocence. Though she is a completely different person. Hey, if Aleena never happened, neither did Marianna. I gotta be fair, right? In my biased opinion, they are both awesome characters either way.


	4. Ne, Stranger? Will you receive my kiss?

I will put as much up as I can tonight. I'm on a role and my hands are still shaking!! Anyway, chapter 4!! Read and review!!

Chapter 4

It took four and a half days to reach Valuduan. During this time Kanda barely kept his cool as Lavi kept making cracks at his falling in love. Allen was strangely quiet during the whole trip. However he knew Lameran was waiting for him. He wondered if this is what people meant when they said head over heels in love. This was certainly something different. For him, having kept his emotions under lock and key for countless years, it was strange feeling love again. However he was kind of enjoying it.

The train began to slow down. The train attendants went up and down the aisle calling their next stop. "Next stop, Byway Station, Valuduan Stop. We arrive in five minutes." To Kanda, it felt like an eternity. His goal was so close, yet so far away. He didn't notice Lavi smirking in his corner seat.

When the train stopped, finally, he forced himself to be calm. Rushing wouldn't help. They would get there soon enough. He grabbed his bag and dropped Allen's on the floor, since he was too short to reach it himself. "Hey, respect my things will you?"

"Che, grow some more before you try to say that again." He exited their car and waited for them on the platform. Allen and Lavi came out a little while, Lavi saying he felt excitement in the air, Allen complaining about hunger. Lavi looked around for food stalls.

"Don't worry, beansprout. It'll take an hour at most to reach Valuduan. There's a festival going on. Plenty of food. While you stuff your face and while Lavi freaks about the culture, I'll find Lameran." He started down the road. Allen badgered him about the type of food on his right and Lavi pestered him on his left about the festival. He ignored them both, noticing signs of activity as he got closer.

"The Dancing Roses Festival. Something is going on in the middle. Let's check it out." They pushed their way to the front. The center of the town square had been cleared out. A bench nearby seated a whole bunch of girls, all of whom were taking off their shoes. On the end sat one with long black hair that hid her face. She was pulling off a pair of stylish leather boots while everyone else was pulling off sandals. Kanda couldn't beat the speaker when he tried to speak.

"You all know what time it is. The Maiden's Dancing Contest. All the contestants are ready. We all know what will happen. The last one standing gets to kiss whoever she wants. Villagers and residents have to agree to it if they are chosen. If a visitor is chosen, it's optional. Begin!!" Someone began playing a lively jig. All at once every girl started dancing around the fountain in the center. Kanda only had eyes for one of them. Lavi and Allen noticed this and watched the same girl.

"Is that her? Wow, she's really beautiful. I've never seen a more talented dancer. And we've been all around the world." Kanda resisted the urge to punch Lavi. One by one the girls had stopped dancing. Soon only two were left standing, Lameran and a blonde. But the blonde was tiring. Soon she stopped dancing as well. Only Lameran was still going, who finished the song before giving her bow.

"Lameran wins!! Okay, Lameran. Who's the lucky guy? Several guys are vying for that right." Lameran didn't answer. Her eyes were perusing the crowd. For a split second she looked disappointed. Then she found who she was looking for. Her eye's met Kanda's.

"Ne, stranger? Will you receive my kiss? Or will I have to move on to the redhead next to you?" Kanda blushed and nodded. Standing on tiptoes she kissed him, since she was a lot shorter than Kanda she had to stretch. Lavi stared jealously at his comrade, as did most of the guys in the village. No one suspected she would choose who they thought to be a stranger. A small giggle escaped her lips.

"None of that now. She made her choice. Come on, get back to the festival." Everyone gradually dispersed, with some of the teenage boys stomping off angrily.

"Now, to business. Want to go to my place for tea?"


	5. Telepathic Empathy

Okay, tell me the truth. Do you think I'm crazy? It's almost eleven O'Clock where I am at. Not tired at all, hands shaking out of excitement, and jamming out to Styx. I should probably get some sleep. But I'm not going to church tomorrow either. I'm sick right now. It's only a sore throat but my voice is completely shot at the moment. And I don't go to church if I can't sing at least half decent. I'm second soprano in my school choir. Anyway!! I have time for at _least _one more chapter.

Chapter 5

"I wasn't sure what kind you would like. So I chose Jasmine Tea." She handed each of them a tea cup with a flower design on it. Lavi had a rose. Allen had a magnolia. And Kanda had a lotus. Hers had a purple lily on it. Calmly she sat down at the table. Inside she was all nerves.

"My name is Allen." Allen began formal introductions. "The redhead is Lavi. And you already know Kanda." He took a sip of tea. "This tea is delicious. You've also pulled quite a number on our Kanda."

"My name is Lameran. Just Lameran. No last name. How you wonder? I was found a year ago washed up on the lake bed. I had no memory of anything except my first name Lameran. I had only had this necklace as well." She fingered the choker around her neck. "This town took me in, nursed me back to health, and let me stay here."

"How did you know I was about to ask that? ESP, maybe?" Lavi had an incredulous look on his face. Lameran laughed. She fingered her necklace.

"I somehow know my power comes from this necklace. However I've always had it. Don't ask me how I know. I just know. With the ability to enter,alter, or control one's dream, I also have empathic and telepathic abilities. That's how I knew what you were about to ask." Lavi stared at her in awe. She would be a hard person to lie to. "I know. People can't lie around me."

"We need to return to Headquarters. If word of your innocence gets to the enemy, there'll come to here to get it. I won't let you be harmed. Where are your bags?" Kanda got up impatiently and looked around. Lameran pulled him back down. "Why shouldn't we leave now? We need to reserve places on the next available train."

"I already have four train tickets with open destinations. We only need to tell the conductor where we wish to go. We can leave now. I've already said my goodbyes." She pulled four tickets out of her pocket and handed them to him. Then she walked to a nearby closet and pulled out a packed suitcase. She had packed lightly.

A few days later

Four people walked into headquarters. Three of them everyone recognized. The fourth was a woman no one recognized but everyone senses they had met before. "Komoi's office is this way." Kanda led the way to the office. Komoi was at his desk when they knocked.

"Come in." The voice was muffled. When they opened the door, they saw a pair of legs sticking out. The rest of the body was buried under a pile of books. Lameran gave a small gasp and carefully unburied the poor man. "Thanks. They collapsed on me earlier." He accepted the offered hand, thinking it was Lenalee who had once again come to his rescue. Then he saw Kanda, Allen, and Lavi in his office. Lavi was laughing. Kanda and Allen had slapped a hand to their foreheads. He looked up at his rescuer and saw it wasn't Lenalee.

"May I presume I have the honor of addressing Lameran from Valuduan?" Lameran nodded. Grunting he cleared off the red velvet couch and offered her a seat. "I'm glad to see you safely here. Are you aware of our situation here?"

"Of course I'm aware. I'm also aware of the fact that you need to refine my innocence so it can be used as a weapon and I need to see Hevlaska to get my synchro rate so you can assign my missions accordingly. And how you thought I was your sister Lenalee." Komoi gawked. How did she know all of this. Lavi laughed. "My innocence gives me the ability to enter, alter, and control people's dreams. Also I have empathic and telepathic abilities as well."

"Let's go see Hevlaska." They said it at the same time.

"Don't fight me." Hevlaska wrapped a huge hand around her body. Her eyes glowed. "15...30...49...56...68...77...85 synchro rate." Hevlaska stopped and put her down. "It's unrefined though. Once refined it'll be in the high 90's."

Author's note

Okay. Please please please read and review. But this is the last chapter for the night. I need some sleep!!


	6. First Mission

Right now I feel like such a loser!! It's New Year's Eve and here I am at the computer depressed and bored. My mom wants me to go to the party tonight at my church. But since I'm so antisocial I would feel lonely. Oh well. I guess that is life so here is the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Lameran sat in the cafeteria next to Kanda. Everyone around them was shocked to see Kanda so social. They were talking. But no one else in the room was fluent in Japanese so they didn't know about what. It made Kanda happy having someone to talk to in his native tongue. "Everyone here is shocked about your behavior. Do I really make you that happy, Kanda? I'm no one special."

"First off, call me Yuu. And yes, you do make me feel very happy. But no, you are someone special. Don't let yourself be fooled." He grabbed a strawberry from her piece of strawberry pie and put it in her mouth. "Now eat. You need good nourishment." She laughed and swallowed the fruit.

"I was saving that one for later. And by the way, Lavi is behind us trying to listen in on our conversation. Though he failed miserably at the specifics, he figured out you gave me permission to call you your given name." Adopting a death glare, he wheeled around and drew Mugen. Lavi sweat dropped.

"So, if she can call you Yuu, why can't we?" Lavi backed away from Mugen. Kanda hadn't threatened him with his usual death threat. He was kind of worried about him.

"Just because he hasn't given his usual death threats doesn't necessarily something is wrong. Though you might want to consider running now. I won't hold Yuu back. Holding in anger is never a good thing." Lavi just flat out ran without speaking. Kanda gave chase and his yells could be heard throughout as Kanda tried to kill him.

"Are you sure Lavi will be okay? My brother has a mission for you three." Still laughing she nodded.

"He'll be fine. Kanda only wants to scare him. He won't seriously injure him. In fact... they just met up with Komoi and he's dragging them to his office." Laughing together they left the cafeteria.

"How the hell is she gonna do the mission without her innocence? You still have it, you idiotic supervisor." That was what they heard. Sighing at his impatience, she entered the room and put her arms around him. He flinched and almost threw her off.

_It's only me. Don't worry. By the way, I'm using my telepathy. _Kanda visibly relaxed. He sheathed Mugen. "Komoi is done with my innocence. Though it's different now. I can't exactly tell how." She had a confused look on her face. Komoi threw her a silver pocket watch. Curiously she caught it. Opening it, she saw a silver grail on the face of the watch. It was innocence, in a different form with a couple of new features.

"Telekineses. And illusions. I can enter people's dreams without having to be asleep. That along with my telepathy and empathy, which I already have." Komoi handed each of them a folder. Each opened it and skimmed the contents. Lameran read Komoi's thoughts and summarized the mission. "In a small village people have been falling asleep and not waking up. It's thought to be some kind of virus created by the Noah's which traps peoples in their dreams."

"Can you please not do that, Lameran? It's kind of creepy for the rest of us."

"Sorry, Supervisor. I'll let you do the talking." She settled down on the couch with a bored look on her face. Unless she focused on someone, she received all the thoughts of those around her. So she knew all about the mission and it's details.

"So that's it. You leave in the morning." Kanda led her out of the room. It was already late. He walked her to the room. She sensed he wanted to talk privately. So when she went to bed, she entered Kanda's dream.

_"What's wrong, Yuu? Something's bothering you." He sighed angrily. Tiredly he laid his head down on her lap and rubbed his temples._

_"It's Komoi. Your first mission may have a Noah involved. Most first missions are level one Akuma exterminations. The Noah's should not be taken so lightly." She took over rubbing his temples. "You don't even know how to use the new abilities of your innocence. He's playing a dangerous game."_

_Lameran pulled out her pocket watched and opened it. The face was now what looked like a pool of water. She asked for a vision concerning the mission. She received one. "A Noah is involved. Though not how you think."_

Author's note

So, read, review, and enjoy. Also another story should be going up later today. A brief one with only one chapter. I believe the term is one shot? I just thought of a funny one last night as I was trying to fall asleep.


	7. The woman in the black armor

Sorry this took awhile. Here is chapter 7. I got lazy again. But at least the chapters done.

Chapter 7

Four days later they reached the village where the residents were becoming trapped in their dreams. As the three approached, all the villagers shrank away in fear. "We mean you all no harm. We think we may be able to cure the ones trapped in their own dreams."

"Really, can you? It's only the young ones affected. A couple of the young ones are having nightmares and we can't help them." An old lady, probably a grandma by the look of her, led them to the City Hall, where those who were trapped, were. In a rather large room, dozens of young children cried out or twitched in their sleep. "Is there anything you need?" Lameran shook her head.

"Only as much quiet as possible." She closed her eyes and entered a child's dream.

_It was a nightmare, not a dream. The village was in ruins. In the sky, there was a huge thunder storm. "Is anyone here? I won't hurt you." Nearby someone cried out. She followed the sound. In the ruins of a burned down home, she found a little girl. The little girl had eyes shut and her hands over here ears. Cautiously Lameran knelt down by her and pulled her hands away. _

_"No!! Keep the demons away. Please. They destroyed the village and killed everyone. I'm the only one left." The little girl broke down. After a moment, she looked up and screamed. Turning around, she instinctively grabbed the girl and dodged. An Akuma was trying to kill them._

_"Stay here. I'll protect you from the demons." Lameran hid the child away in a closet that was still standing. Narrowing her eyes she approached the Akuma. _

_"I banish you. I command all the Akuma to leave this girls dreams and never return!" The Akuma screamed out in pain and vanished. In it's place stood a person. She wore jet black armor and had white hair and pale eyes._

_"I give you this one. But no more." The woman vanished. The little girl emerged from the closet. She ran up to Lameran and clung to her waist. _

_"Do you want to go home? This is only a dream, not real. Your mommy and daddy are waiting for you." The small child nodded. Lameran picked her up with one arm and took out her pocket watch. She opened it and a door appeared._

The little girl suddenly woke up. Within minutes her parents were there hugging her tightly. Before they took her home, they approached her with their daughter in their arms. "Thank you so much. She's the center of our life. This means so much to us." She shook their hands and went on to the next child. In every child's dream the woman in black armor appeared. But now they went at it. Each time Lameran was victorious.

The time came when only one child was still trapped in his dream. She entered his dream and gasped.

_They were in a void. There was no color anywhere, except for the black and white swirls that made up the place. The woman in the black armor approached her. "You look tired." She was tired. Each time she entered a dream where the woman in black armor was, it drained her. The combat had also drained her further. If this kept up, her physical body would collapse. _

_"I tire of this constant combat. I am the virus that keeps people locked in their dream. I serve the Millenium Earl. He's interested in you. He has told me to make you this offer. Join him. If you don't join willingly he'll take you by force and make you forget everything except him. What do you say?" Lameran shook her head._

_"I'm an exorcist. I will never serve the Earl. you might as well leave now." The woman in black armor shook her head. "I banish you!! Leave now and never return." She stayed where she was. She could not be banished. At least not by her alone. _

_"Pity. I won't defeat you here. But I will give you something to remember me by." The woman in black snapped her fingers and she was thrust from the dream._

Back in the real world now, Lameran felt herself smack into the wall. That last attack was so powerful it had sent her flying mentally and physically. She felt herself be cuddled by someone. "Lameran, are you ok? Answer me!!" She tried to move and she eventually did. But it was painful. By this time the child had woken up and Lavi was there. He was checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine, Yuu. Just a bit tired." Lavi finished his appraisal.

"No broken bones or concussions. But she'll be hurting for awhile." Kanda helped her up. Lavi handed her some water. As she took a sip she coughed. Lavi felt her stomach. "Her ribs aren't broken but they are probably bruised. Is anything else hurting?" Lameran shook her head. Then she fell to her knees. Something or someone was trying to enter her mind. "Lameran!!" She pushed them away and looked in the center of the room. A portal of some kind was forming.

She pointed her innocence at it. "You can't enter here. Go back to where you came from." The only response was something invisible pulling her into the air. She was hovering a foot off the ground. She suddenly felt drowsy. Fighting it she tried not to close her eyes. But she coudn't and went limp. Suddenly someone came through the portal. The portal vanished and she slowly went to the ground. Kanda caught her and looked at the person.

Tyki Mikk stood before them.

Author's note

Please read and review. Again sorry it was late.


	8. On the way home

Kanda gently laid Lameran on the ground. Then he drew Mugen. Behind him Lavi activated his innocence. Tyki Mikk put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I come in peace. I've betrayed the Earl and as a result, lost my powers. I came only to see her." He pointed at Lameran. Kanda backed up closer to her. Even if she was awake, she was in no condition to defend herself.

"What do you want with her? And are we realy supposed to believe you lost your powers?" Kanda stood in front of Lameran with a death glare on his face as he spoke. Tyki Mikk began to explain.

"Some time ago, our minds touched. She immediately withdrew but from that moment on I've wanted to see her. That's all. Won't you believe me? I'm surrendering to my enemies and will willingly tell you guys everything you want to know."

That evening the three exorcists and the Noah boarded a train. Kanda held Lameran lovingly in his arm while Lavi guarded Tyki Mikk. She still hadn't woken up from what had happened earlier. He was beginning to worry. "We will waste no time. We will get to the Order as soon as possible." Kanda spoke even less then he usually did. They had booked two private cars. Lavi was guarding Tyki in one.

Kanda stayed with Lameran in the second. Her head was on his lap this time, as he was worried if the train suddenly stopped she would fall off and only injure herself further. For two days she slept. On the third day, she woke up stiff and sore. She saw her head was on Kanda's lap and he was quietly staring out the window. He felt her move and looked down. Her eyes were open but they reflected how exhausted she must be.

"How are you feeling? We're about halfway from the Order now. Just take it easy until then." She struggled to sit up. Kanda helped her.

"I feel fine. Though very sore and exhausted." Her stomach growled. "And hungry. How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for two and a half days. We'll give you the full explaination at the Order." He gave her some food and water. "As it stands now, we don't know what happened. Only that a Noah suddenly appeared in front of us. We do know you used your Innocence a lot and that is the main reason for your exhaustion." She looked guilty and ate.

A couple of days later

They arrived at the train station. Immediately a group of four exorcists took over the custody of Tyki Mikk. He hadn't put up any resistance so far. Komui walked over to them. He saw Lameran was being assisted by Kanda. "It looks like it was a hard mission. Though why is Lameran the only one with any injuries? Surely you two didn't make her do all the fighting." Lavi glared at Komui and Kanda would have drawn Mugen if not for helping Lameran, since she was still really sore and had trouble walking, and also since they were in a public pace. They were causing a big enough fuss already.

"Only I could fight. The enemy was in the dreams, where they can't go. If a person is put under a lot of stress mentally, it affects them physically." Kanda helped her into a carriage and got in after her. They were on their way home.

Author's note

Sorry it's so short. I will try to make the next one longer. Promise!! Read, review, and enjoy. Also about the spelling errors here, it won't let me do spell check for some reason.


	9. My Enemies are Your Enemies

Before I begin this chapter, I would like to clear up some confusion. Lameran's powers are telekineses, telepathy, empathy, illusions, and the ability to enter and alter/ control dreams. The "I banish you" thing sounded good so I stuck with it. Another person got confused with the sentence "But now they went at it." They fought. And when Tiki came through the portal, it wasn't by his power. It was Lameran's power that brought him through. And Komui had already given Lameran back her innocence. Sorry if I confused people. Who knows what I was thinking at the time? Not even I know. Also, thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 9

The next day Lameran felt completely recovered. First she had taken an extremely hot bath. And it turned out Kanda could give an amazing massage. So now she walked around the Order without any problems. Footsteps behind her caught her attention. It was Lenalee. "My brother wants to talk to you."

It turned out Komui needed her help. Many people had voiced objections about having a Noah in Headquarters. It wasn't surprising since he had probably killed many of their friends. "I need you to enter his mind to find out if he's telling the truth. This is something only you can do." Lameran agreed to do it.

_Tyki Mikk's mind was like a maze. She entered his subconscious. He truly wanted to help out. He had betrayed the Earl and as a result, now had lost his powers. His feelings for her were love. "Oh, great. An enemy is in love with me. What next?" _

_"Am I truly still an enemy? Let me prove to you I am just like you." Tyki's memories flashed by. They were from an age long forgotten. She saw him when he was only a child, the Earl holding his hand while walking along a shoreline. Him as a teenager, ignoring the Earl's lecture on how he was to behave and help him destroy the world. She learned how, for his whole life, the same thought was drilled into him. 'My enemies are your enemies.' The Noah Clan had watched with amusement as the Order was established. One of them were saying they should destroy it now before they caused trouble in the future. The final memory she saw was his deciding to no longer follow the Earl. She sensed his feelings of dissension._

_"See, I am not an enemy. Do you believe me? I've changed. Explain that to him." 'Him' was Komui. Also she sensed he meant all the people who doubted his change of heart._

_"I'll see what I can do. But I can promise nothing." _

Lameran withdrew from his mind and reported her findings to Komui. "He really did betray the Earl and he no longer has any powers. He's an ordinary mortal now. But his information is true. He really wants to see the Earl fall from power." Komui nodded and smiled.

"Now we can begin. Also, Kanda heard about what you just did. He seems to think this was definitely a trap. Can you please calm him down? He doesn't look too happy at the moment."

"I will. At least you know now you can trust him. Oh, and Tyki?" Tyki looked over at her expectantly. "Just to let you know, I'm taken. He hasn't asked yet but I am essentially his girlfriend." She left the room, his sadness echoing loudly around her mind.

That afternoon Lameran and Kanda were cuddling in his room. They had a long discussion, the short story being how he didn't like Lameran putting herself in unnecessary danger. After assuring him she had had full control of the situation, he finally calmed down. She decided to keep secret Tyki's feelings for her. Kanda didn't need to know that. Otherwise Tyki Mikk just might end up dead by morning.

Later that night

It was around ten o'clock when the alarm sounded. Lameran threw on her uniform quickly and looked outside. The castle that housed Headquarters was surrounded by Akuma. Intermingled in the endless ranks of Akuma were a few Noah. They had a purpose here. She remembered what the woman in the black armor had said. 'I serve the Millennium Earl. He's interested in you. He has told me to make you this offer. Join him. If you don't join willingly he'll take you by force and make you forget everything except him.'

A few minutes later she was in Komoi's office. "I think I know why they're here. Among the ranks there are a few Noah. I think they're after me."


	10. The Earl Appears

I really meant to update sooner. But Thursday morning I was lazy. That afternoon I was cleaning and that evening my friend Red was hanging out here. Later my mom was freaking out because my room was so messy. Friday I was picking it up all day to her standards to avoid a two week grounding from the computer. And Saturday I had a quiz meet. This morning I was watching anime and this afternoon was spent at the mall shopping. Sorry about the delay. Here is the next chapter. And Midnight Chime, you'll have to fight both Lameran and me for Kanda!!

Chapter 10

"What do you mean he's after you? If that's the case we need to get you to safety." Komoi motioned for her to sit down.

"I think the Earl is interested in my powers and wants to use me against you. His servant was actually the woman in black armor from the mission a little while ago. She told me this. 'I serve the Millennium Earl. He's interested in you. He has told me to make you this offer. Join him. If you don't join willingly he'll take you by force and make you forget everything except him.' He's serious about this."

The castle shook violently. "Exorcists, move out. Don't let a single Akuma or Noah into the castle. Lameran, you shouldn't fight. If he's really after you, he'll be trying to draw you out. Also, your innocence isn't an offensive type. You can be very easily killed." Komui had pulled her aside as the other exorcists left. Where's Tyki? He shouldn't be left alone. I'll be his escort." Komui nodded. Tyki stepped through the door. She left the room, dragging Tyki along with her by the arm. "You're also a potential target here. You also can be of no use in this situation. We're going with the Finders, is that understood?" He stopped his stuttering and nodded.

_'Even though I no longer have powers, I'll still protect her with my life.' _Tyki was gravely silent as they joined a group of finders. He silently swore to protect her no matter what. "This way. As you'll find out the castle is full of secret passages. Some of them lead outside."

They had only traveled a short distance when some Akuma slipped in despite the Exorcists efforts. This had the effect of separating Lameran and Tyki from the finders. "We don't know the secret passages around here. Our best bet is to hide." Lameran nodded and saw a room not readily seen. In there. It'll protect us for a little while. We'll run again if we have to." They ran inside and blockaded the door.

However the blockade didn't last long. Pretty soon a level two got past it and went in for the attack. It was aimed straight for her heart. "No!!" Tyki pushed her out of the way. The attack hit him instead. The Akuma was now gone, probably searching for a more interesting target. Tyki hit the ground. She ran over to him.

"What were you thinking? We need to treat this wound." She searched for something she could use for bandages.

"No need. This wound is too severe. I can't be saved." Using the last of his strength he touched her face with both hands. As they stared into each other's eyes, he pulled her down and kissed her. He died a few seconds later, his blood staining her uniform heavily. His body turned to dust.

"Tyki, forgive me. I could never return your love." She said a quick silent pray for Tyki, asking God to accept him into Heaven. Then she left, only to feel herself be teleported away by someone will evil intentions.

She materialized in what used to be the training yard. It was demolished now. Heavy black chains bound her to a stone bench. They were around both her wrists and her neck. Kanda and Allen stood squaring off with the Earl, who held a nasty looking sword in his hands. "Our guest has arrived. Now we can begin." Kanda and Allen looked over and saw Lameran chained to the bench.

"Don't think about trying to free her. If you fight me I won't make them tighten. She'll be safe over there. When you two are dead, she'll become my servant." Lameran tried to force off the chains with her telekineses. It had the opposite effect. They glowed cherry red and tightened, burning her hands and throat.

"You said you wouldn't tighten them. You lied." Anger filled Allen's voice. Lameran cried out in pain.

"I didn't lie. She's bringing this upon herself. If she tries to use her powers with them on, they will tighten on their own." Kanda rushed in when he was distracted. The Earl blocked it effortlessly. The battle went on with the Earl plainly still in control. While he was still unwounded and refreshed, Kanda and Allen had multiple small wounds with more being added. They were also tired from defeating so many Akuma.

Lameran watched in horror, knowing only one thing to do. With her telekineses, she stopped the Earl's movements. As the chains tightened and her world turned black, she spoke. "Now, while I can still hold him in one spot." Kanda and Allen moved in for the kill. In a matter of seconds the Earl was dead.

The chains also vanished. But it seemed too late. She collapsed and hit the ground, her face ghostly white.

Author Note

Well, what do you all think? This is not the end. There should be a couple more chapters. I think this is such an awesome cliff hanger though. I'll update again when I can. In the meantime I think some reviews would be nice. Don't you?


	11. Lameran Yuu?

I'm actually under death threats to continue writing. It's also apparently the only way for me not to be thrown off the roof of the Order. Midnight Chime, Lameran, and I are currently arguing over Kanda at the moment. Midnight Chime tripped Lameran making her fall down the stairs but hey, she has telekineses and she righted herself after only falling ten feet. So all three are currently in the running still. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 11

Kanda crawled over to Lameran, unable to walk because of the many injuries on his legs. Allen was nearby unconscious. When the Earl had been defeated, a blast of negative energy had knocked into a wall. "Lameran, answer me. Lameran, can you hear me?" With shaking hands he felt for a pulse. It was barely there, but she was alive. But she would soon need medical attention if she would live. Her wrists and neck were burned horribly.

Behind him, the Earl's body began to crumble, hissing as it went. "It's over. It's finally over." The doors slammed open. A team of Finders ran into the room. For a moment they stared at the spot where the Earl's body had previously been. Then they went into action, unrolling stretchers. Allen was carefully loaded onto one and was rushed out of the room. A group approached them.

"Sir, you two need medical attention. Lameran especially." Kanda allowed himself to be loaded onto one and watched as a few of them gently got Lameran onto one. Then they too were on the move. Kanda began to cough horribly and some blood spurted out. Then he passed out too.

When he next woke, he was unsure of how much time had passed. He did know his entire body was covered with bandages. To his left, Lavi and Lenalee lay next to him in separate beds. Allen and Krory were to his right. Krory was awake and reading silently, as was Lavi. Lenalee was on her side dozing, her legs elevated. But Allen was still on his back, an I.V. in one arm and his cursed arm in a sling.

Across from him the beds were all empty except for one, which Miranda was currently sleeping in. Komui was walking around the room checking on everyone. When he saw Kanda awake, he walked over and sat down on a nearby stool.

"How are you feeling? The injured Finders are currently in another ward." Komui passed him a glass of water. Kanda drank. His entire body was hurting and his throat was parched.

"I'm fine. Give me a few days and I'll be back on my feet. More importantly, where's Lameran? I know she was injured as well. But I don't see her. She's not dead, is she? Please tell me she's not dead." Komui considered carefully before answering, noting the worry and dread in his voice.

"She lives. But she's in the ICU currently. Her neck and wrists are heavily burned. She's also fighting a fever. It hasn't abated yet. And I know you want to see her. Spend the rest of the day here. Tomorrow, I'll permit you to visit you if you're feeling up to it." Kanda sighed and nodded. Lameran was alive. All he needed was patience now.

The next day could not have come sooner. As he still had trouble walking, he was put in a wheelchair and a Finder escorted him to Lameran's private room. As they walked, he was updated on her condition. "The fever's almost gone now. But she still will have scars from the burns and it'll be awhile until she's fully recovered." They reached her room. He wheeled him in and left, telling him to call him when he was finished.

In her bed, Lameran was sitting up, supported by several fluffy pillows. She was very pale and had an I.V. in her arm too. But she was awake at least. As she recognized him, she smiled. "You're okay. Thank goodness. I remember only a little of the battle and then I woke up here." Little beads of sweat still covered her face. Kanda touched her hand and then wiped away the sweat. He returned the smile.

"Promise me you'll never do something so risky and dangerous again. You could have died." Kanda looked at her critically.

"When I can avoid it, I will. After all, I'm an exorcists. Though with the Earl gone, the Noah dying with him, and the Akuma all routed and exterminated, there's a high chance of us being able to return to normal lifes. Doesn't that sound exciting?" She laughed weakly and coughed.

"There's only one thing that could complete my life now. I don't have a ring or the money for a wedding right now, but I can at least propose now. Will you marry me? Then we can settle down and maybe even have a family." Lameran smiled and blushed crimson.

"At least it's a memorable proposal. I will, Yuu Kanda. I'll become Lameran Yuu and settle down. I just want to know when the wedding will be." Kanda laughed and placed his hand on hers, being careful to avoid the burns.

"Soon. It'll be soon. We need time to recover and then to plan. As soon as possible, we'll be wed. And soon, you'll even have a last name."

Author's Note

This is the end of this story. But not the end of Lameran and Kanda. I'll be writing another story featuring the happy couple and may include their wedding. Also, Aleena will be making an appearance, though she won't be Allen's daughter. At least I can say this. I'll be exploring her Noah side. I need some help as well. A future story will include a new Noah Clan. I already have a couple in mind. But I would like more than two. So if you guys want to design a Noah and let me use it, I would eternally be thankful. If you want to, I need a name, personality, powers, physical looks, and their favorite way of killing people. If you send one in, please please private message me. I'll also let the readers know who designed it. It's not right to take credit for another's work. Thanks for sticking with me. Also, the Kanda dispute is now solved!! Lameran wins!!


End file.
